The Youtube Awards
by xNomNomx
Summary: Ian and Anthony fly out of California to go to the Youtube Awards. This year, a new award, The best Youtuber of All Time, is given out, but will Smosh take the prize, or will someone else? And what happens when Anthony's feelings overflow into a puddle of stress? NOTE: This is definetly one of my better Ianthony fanfics, but it might get a little sappy at the end xD Please review!


**Beep Beep Beep!** The alarm clock went off. Anthony pulled the covers over his head and groaned. **Beep Beep Beep!** The alarm clock still rang persistently. "Urgh, fine!" Anthony mumbled under his breath and shut the alarm off. It was 7:30 and Anthony did not want to get up. So he decided to lay there for a few minutes and shut his eyes…

"Anthony! Wake up! We're going to be late!" Ian was violently shaking Anthony to wake up.

"What?! It's only 7:30! Go away!" Anthony grumbled at Ian.

"Dude, it's 8:10! We are gonna be late if you don't get your ass out of bed!" Ian said, throwing the covers off Anthony. They were going to the pre-meeting for the Youtube Awards and Ian didn't want to be late.

"Oh fuck! We are late!" Anthony hurried and got dressed and they ran out the door.

*****  
They sat in Ian's car, driving to the meeting. Anthony had been in a weird mood lately. He liked Ian a lot, like A LOT a lot. He wanted to get his feelings off his chest, but he was too paranoid about what Ian would think. So he decided to just keep quiet for a little while. _What if he gets mad? This could ruin our friendship forever! I don't wanna mess up what we have now. Maybe I should… but what if…?_ Anthony sat looking out the window, staring at the trees and buildings going by. They were headed to the airport to go to their hotel.

When they finally got to the airport, Ian went up to the window to get tickets, with Anthony not that far behind. "Hello, what can I do for you today, gentlemen?" the lady at the window said.

"Uh, we would like 2 first-class seats on the next flight to New York City." Ian said, in quite a hurry.

"Okay, would you two like separate seats, or our 'couple' seats?" Anthony blushed at the word 'couple'. _Please pick the couple seats, please pick the couple seats!_ Anthony silently chanted in his head. "Uhhh, couple seats…" Ian said, a little confused. _YES!_ Anthony screamed in his head.

"Okay there you go. Have a lovely flight." the window lady said with a little wink.

Once on the flight, Anthony and Ian sat down in their seats and sighed. "Hey do you want lunch?" Ian asked Anthony.

"Uh, sure. What do they have for lunch?" Anthony said peering around for a flight attendant.

"I think they have chicken… I'm not sure," Ian said, "Hey! Excuse me, ma'am? Can we have lunch?" Ian said, kind of impatiently.

"Yes, hold on for a moment, please." She said, with a smile.

"Grrr, can't they ever hurry up around here?!" Ian exclaimed to Anthony.

Anthony was trying to think of something say. "Don't worry, just relax. I'm sure they will come any second." Anthony said, with a smile. He put his hand on Ian's arm to relax him, without even thinking. Ian down at Anthony's hand, then up at him confused. Anthony immediately pulled his hand away, blushing. "Uhh," Anthony was trying to think of something to say, when the flight attendant came with their lunch.

"Oh goody, chicken!" Ian exclaimed. Anthony smiled and giggled a little. Ian could be so cute.

Ian and Anthony finally got off the plane and went to their hotel room. Anthony had decided to tell Ian once they were unpacked. As they were unpacking, Anthony was going through what he would say in his head. _Okay, I could say, Ian, I know we have been friends for a looong time, but, I really like you. And I was wondering… would you maybe want to go out with me? Yes! that's what I'll say!_ Anthony thought.

As they finished unpacking, Ian said, "Well I guess we are here for a little while! So what do you wanna do?" Ian said, excited.

"Um, actually, I wanted to talk to you about something…" Anthony said nervously.

"Oh? What's up?" Ian said.

"Well… Ian, we've been friends for a long time, right?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah, we have." Ian said.

"So nothing would ever change that, right?" Anthony continued.

"Right… Anthony is something wrong?" Ian asked concerned.

"Well, I've just been thinking a lot lately, and… oh I'm just gonna say it. Ian I'm in love with you! I want to be with you always, and forever." Anthony said with a big smile.

Ian looked at Anthony hard. "Um… Anthony, I'm sorry, I'm not like that. If you like me… maybe we shouldn't be friends. Just to be safe." Ian said, as he headed for the door.

"Ian wait!" Anthony screamed.

Anthony quickly sat up in his seat. He looked around. He was still on the plane, with Ian asleep next to him. It was night time, and dark outside. Anthony then realized he was crying a little. _What if that really happens? I… don't know what to do._ Anthony thought, as he leaned back in his seat again. Ian was rolled over, facing him. He had a little smile on his face. Anthony stared at Ian's face. They were so close, their faces were only inches from each other. we are so close. I could almost…. Kiss him. Anthony leaned in a little then stopped immediately. _No, no, no! I cant…_ And Anthony rolled over to face the window again, and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Anthony slept late while Ian was wide awake, reading a magazine. Suddenly, Anthony sat up, startled. "What's wrong?!" Ian asked, alarmed.

Anthony looked around, gasping slightly. He had just gone back to sleep, after his mid-night scare, and then he had gone into another nightmare. Him and Ian had gotten into a fight over the award for best comedy on youtube, and Ian got so angry, he left and never came back. "Uh, nothing's wrong. I just… had a bad dream." Anthony said slowly, not looking Ian in the eye.

"Oh. Well don't worry, we are about to land," Ian said, pointing to the flight attendant.

"Would everyone please buckle their seat belts? We are about to land in the next couple minutes. Thank you." The flight attendant said in a high, squeaky voice.

"Finally…" Anthony mumbled quietly under his breath.

*****  
They finally got into their hotel room, and Anthony was having an anxiety attack. This looked just like the room in his dream. _Okay, as long as I don't tell him, that wont happen! I obviously don't want to lose him as a friend…_ Anthony thought.

"Hey we gotta get going to the meeting in a little bit. You want to get going?" Ian asked.

"Sure," Anthony said, "but… um, I was just wondering how long we are going to be there?" Anthony was getting a little restless and couldn't sit still.

"Uh, I don't know… why?" Ian asked, giving him a confused and suspicious look.

"Oh no reason." Anthony quickly said, "Let's get going." He said, grabbing his hoodie.

"Oh, okay. Wait for me!" Ian called out as they ran out the door.

Once they were at the pre-meeting, they took the two front seats that were left. Anthony looked around and saw some familiar people around them. Ray William Johnson was two rows behind them, talking to someone Anthony didn't recognize. He looked down the row from them and saw Shane Dawson, talking to Brittani Louise Taylor. He looked directly behind them and saw Niga Higa. He was about to say hi, when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked over and Ian was looking at him weird. "Who are you looking for?" Ian asked him.

"I was just looking around. Can't I look at people?" Anthony snapped at Ian. Ian looked at him, clearly surprised and hurt by his outburst. "Dude, I'm sor-" Anthony began, but the sound of someone tapping the microphone interrupted him.

"Hello, everyone. You may be wondering why you were called to this meeting so soon," the man on the microphone said. Anthony didn't know who he was. The man looked around at the audience, as if expecting some sort of answer. "Well," he continued, "this year we are doing something different. We are giving out a new award, for the Best Youtuber of All Time. This is where the people will vote online for who they think the best youtuber is. The winner will be given an award, and will be expected to give a speech. So have a speech ready just incase. Even though some of you probably won't win, write a speech just for the fun of it." The man said, clearly looking at specific people.

"Man, this guy is a real dick," Ian whispered to Anthony.

"I know right?" Anthony whispered back.

"Is there any questions?" The man continued.

"I have one," someone said from behind them. They looked behind them, and Ray William Johnson raised his hand and stood up. "Uh, who the hell are you?" Ray asked, a little impatiently.

"Oh! Good question. My name is Richard," he said, with a smile, as if proud of the name.

"I also have a question," someone else said on the other side of the room. Anthony looked over and saw Shane Dawson stand up.

"Yes?" Richard said.

"Uh, is your name Richard, 'cuz you're a dick?" Shane asked with a smile. Everyone laughed, including Anthony and Ian.

"I guess we aren't the only ones who think so," Ian whispered to Anthony.

"Ha ha ha. Like I haven't heard that one before. Please take a seat Mr. Dawson." Richard said, clearly not amused. "Well if there are no further question, that will be all. Have a good night." Richard said, walking off the stage.

"You want to get back to the hotel and order room service?" Ian asked. "

Sure, sounds fun." Anthony said with a smile.

Once back to their suite, Anthony laid on the bed. He was so tired, as he did not get much sleep from the previous night. "Uh I think I'm going to get to bed." Anthony said, with a yawn.

"Are you sure? It's only 9:15." Ian said, curious. "Yeah, I'm just gonna get some extra sleep tonight." Anthony yawned again.

"Okay, just remember the award show is tomorrow." Ian warned.

"I know, I know. I'm going to go get changed, I'll be back in a few minutes." Anthony said going into the bathroom.

"Okay." Ian called out.

While Anthony was in the bathroom, Ian noticed Anthony's stuff wasn't unpacked. He went over and decided to start unpacking for him. As he took out some clothes, a hoodie, and some other stuff, Ian noticed something in the bottom of the case. He took it out and then started to blush. Apparently Anthony had packed a fan art the had got in the mail, of him and Anthony… in bed together. _Why the fuck does he have this?!_ Ian thought. Just then, Anthony came out of the bathroom and stopped immediately when he saw Ian going through his stuff.

"Dude! What the fuck are you doing?!" Anthony exclaimed.

"Well what are you doing with this?!" Ian held up the picture.

Anthony blushed and looked away. "Uh… I must have accidentally packed it." He said quickly.

"Oh…" Ian said.

"Well I'm going to bed." Anthony said, crawling into bed. "Good night."

"Good night."

*****  
Anthony woke up the next morning to see Ian already dressed and showered. It was bright outside, and sunlight was pouring in through the window. Anthony looked over at the clock on the bedside table. 1:36. I slept in this late?! Anthony thought. "Dude, is it really 1:36?!" Anthony exclaimed.

"Yeah." Ian said casually.

"Well why didn't you wake me up?" Anthony said, confused.

"You know you're a real bitch if I wake you up too early." Ian said, as if it was obvious. _That is kinda true…_ Anthony thought slowly, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Well you could have at least tried." Anthony said, getting a little irritated now.

Ian completely ignored him. "Don't forget, we have to be at the show in a little while. Man, they have the schedule and everything changed this year!" Ian said, a little pissy now.

"Oh yeah! We better get lunch and get ready!" Anthony said, jumping out of bed.

*****  
At about 8:00, they started getting ready. Anthony was going through some clothes he had brought, to decide what he would wear for the show. "Hey, Ian?" Anthony called out, his attention still on his clothes.

"Yeah? What's up?" Ian asked, walking out of the bathroom. Ian was dressed in a Food Battle 2011 shirt, with black jeans. _Well, that's better than what I packed_. Anthony scolded himself.

"Uh, can you maybe help me pick out something to wear?" Anthony asked, hoping that didn't sound too girl-ish.

"Yeah, sure." Ian said with a smile.

Ian walked over to Anthony's suit case and started pulling out clothes and setting them on the bed. "Okay, try this on, and this on." Ian said, handing him a yellow shirt, a gray zip-up hoodie, and dark jeans.

"Uh, okay…" Anthony said, stating to walk towards the bathroom.

"Dude, just get dressed over here, it's not like I'm gonna look." Ian said.

"O-okay." Anthony stuttered, walking so he was behind Ian, so he couldn't see him. He took off his shirt, and put on the yellow shirt and hoodie. He made sure Ian wasn't looking before changing his current jeans. _Please don't turn around, please don't turn around, please don't turn around… _Anthony begged in his head.

He had just got his pants off when Ian spoke. "Dude are you done yet?" Ian asked.

"Almost," Anthony said, quickly getting fully dressed. When he was done, Anthony went over to the mirror. Ian turned to watch him. "Hmmm… I don't look too bad." Anthony said, rather concededly.

"Yeah, not too shabby." Ian said.

"We should probably get going." Anthony said.

"Yeah lets go!" Ian said, running out the door.

Ian and Anthony got to the show just in time for it to start. "Gooooooood evening New York!" Richard came onto the microphone.

"Hey, did you grab the piece of paper I asked you to get?" Ian asked Anthony.

"No? What piece of paper?" Anthony asked, confused.

"Dude! That was the speech we were supposed to write just incase we win!" Ian exclaimed.

"Oops," Anthony said, embarrassed, "Well we probably aren't going to win anyway."

Ian looked at him as if he were stupid. "Well what if we do?" Ian asked, crossing his arms across his chest like a diva.

"Well… then I guess we're screwed." Anthony said, feeling bad.

"We still have time until the award happens. We could go back to the room…" Ian trailed off.

"Dude, we're fine. Just relax." Anthony tried to comfort Ian.

"Fine…" Ian said, unsure.

*****  
"And now for the thing you've all been waiting for…" Richard spoke, trying to get the excitement up. "It's time for The Best Youtuber Of All Time award!" He practically shouted into the microphone. The crowd cheered so loud it hurt Anthony's ears. He looked over at Ian. He was holding the 'Best Comedy on You tube' award. He looked out from the side of the stage excitedly.

"Man, wouldn't it be the best thing ever if we won?!" Ian said, a big grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, it would, but we don't have the speech, remember?" Anthony reminded Ian.

"Oh… yeah." Ian said slowly. They looked back out onto the stage. All the youtubers that had won awards that night had been standing in the side of the stage, mostly because they were all too lazy to go back to their seats.

"And you're choices are…." Richard opened a large envelope and looked down at the paper. "Shane Dawson." Some of the crowd cried out hysterically. "Ray William Johnson." More Cheers. "Niga Higa." Another round of cheers. Ian looked up at Anthony.

"Well, guess we didn't get it," he said, looking disappointed.

"And…" Richard said after a long moment. Ian looked up. "… _Smosh_." Richard said, with a weird tone.

"Oh my god, dude! We were nominated!" Ian looked so excited, Anthony just smiled and shook his head. He had to admit, he was also pretty excited.

"Will all nominees please come to the stage." They gave each other a quick look, and walked out onto stage with the others. "Now, You may or may not have voted before hand, but now, we have the results." Richard said, grabbing yet another envelope. "And now, for the winner." Richard said, trying to make suspense. It seemed like the whole crowd took a breathe and held it. "The winner is…" Richard continued slowly.

Somewhere in the crowd of people, someone shouted, "Just say it already!" Everyone laughed a little. Except for Richard.

"Oh alright," he said, unamused, "The winner is… Shane Dawson!" There was a ton of applause.

"Well, that was a major let down." Ian looked super upset. Anthony felt so bad.

"Dude, its gonna be alr-" Just then he looked up and saw a young woman go up to Richard and whisper something to him. Shane Dawson had stepped up and was about to make his speech.

"Wait a second!" Richard exclaimed. "There's been a mix up. It turns out they counted the votes wrong!" Richard said, trying to play off the awkwardness. There was a awkward silence lingering in the room.

Finally, Shane spoke. "I really didn't want this award. I didn't want to have to make a speech either," he said laughing a little. The crowd chuckled along with him. He looked over at Richard, who looked relieved.

He looked glad that Shane wasn't upset at all. "Okay, now for the real winner." Richard said, a little more cheery than he'd been all night.

Anthony looked up, and saw Ian walking off stage, very sad. He ran over to stop him. "Dude where are you going?" Anthony said, concerned.

"Back to the hotel. Why stay here anymore?" Ian said, very disappointed, with his shoulders slumped.

"Dude just come back, and stay for the winner's speech." Anthony persisted, grabbing Ian's arm.

Ian jerked his arm away. "No." He said, very upset. All of a sudden, they heard applause coming from the audience. "See, we didn't even win. I'm going back." He started to walk away, but then there was a bright flash. Suddenly, they were under a spotlight. "What the hell?" Ian said, covering his eyes.

"I said, _Smosh_!" Richard said, getting impatient. Ian looked up, totally shocked.

"Did we win?!" Ian shouted to Anthony, over the applause.

"Yeah! Come on!" Anthony said, pulling Ian to the microphone.

Richard handed a large award to them, and gave them a impatient look, as if to say, _pay more attention next time._ He quickly turned to a smile and looked back at the crowd. "And now, for the winners speech!" Richard exclaimed. A huge cheer swept over the whole room. Anthony and Ian exchanged glances.

Ian finally said into the microphone, "Um, we… didn't have a speech prepared." He looked at Anthony, quite embarrassed.

Richard gave them another disapproving look and said, "Well, do you have anything you can think of?"

Anthony looked down. Richard and Ian were quietly arguing over the subject of the speech. Anthony thought about the past couple of days. How he really liked Ian. About his dream. About forgetting the speech and upsetting Ian. About… Everything. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breathe. He grabbed the microphone from Ian's hand. "I have something I'd like to say." Anthony said, looking at the crowd, then to Ian, then to the crowd. Ian looked up, surprised. Anthony stared hard at him. He took another deep breath. And continued. "Ian and I have been doing videos with each other practically since youtube began. We are best friends. I would never give up something as special as we have." He stared out into the crowd, who was intently listening to him. He looked over at Ian and continued. "Ian, I've been thinking a lot over the past couple days. I've had weird dreams, and thoughts, and I just need to tell you something…" Anthony looked Ian in the eye. Ian was listening just as mesmerized as the audience. He nodded, as if to tell him to go on. Anthony gave a little smile then began again. "Ian, I have to tell you that… You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I never want to lose you. I've been afraid to confess my feelings, because I was so afraid of what you might think of me. But I just have to tell you one thing Ian…. I love you." Anthony finally said.

The crowd gasped loudly. The whole room fell dead silent. Anthony looked away, preparing for the painful rejection that was coming. A few moments pasted by, and then someone took the microphone from his hands. He looked up. It was Ian, looking at him, with an expression he couldn't read. Ian held up the microphone and spoke. "Anthony. I've noticed you acting strange the past couple days. It worried me a lot. But now that I know what's going on, I have to say… I don't think we should be friends anymore." Ian said, with a strange tone. Anthony winced, and started to tear up. _There it was, the rejection._ He looked down, and turned and started to walk away. He let a few tears fall. Then suddenly, someone grabbed his hand, and pulled him back. He turned around, and Ian was standing close to him, their faces only inches apart. Ian held up the microphone once more. "… Because I think we should be so much more than friends." He continued, with a growing smile.

Anthony started to smile a little. Ian wiped the tears from Anthony's eyes with his sleeve, then stepped even closer. He took Anthony by the shoulders, pulled him in and kissed him. And there they stood in front of the whole crowd of people, kissing each other with huge smiles. The whole entire room filled with rounds of applause, cheers, whoops, and hollers of excitement. But they didn't notice. They just stood there, in there own little world.

After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, they stopped kissing and hugged each other. They turned to the crowd, holding hands. They smiled and waving, and walked of stage.

*****  
Later that evening, when the went back to their hotel room, Anthony walked in and Ian walked behind him, shutting the door. Anthony kept walking looking straight forward, and said, "Today has been the best fucking day of my-" and then stopped when he was tackled onto the bed. He turned to looked up, and Ian was above him, pinning him to the bed, grinning.

"I was thinking… wanna have a little fun before we go home?" Ian asked, still grinning devilishly.

Anthony also grinned. "Of course I do." And then they threw each other onto the beds, and started to kiss.

Later that night, when both boys were in Anthony's bed, Ian looked over at Anthony. Anthony had his eyes closed. Ian traced his hands down his face, then down his bare back. "Anthony? Are you awake?" Ian whispered.

Anthony opened one eye and grinned. "Mhm." He opened both eyes and propped himself up with one arm.

"What are you thinking about, right now?" Ian asked, thoughtful.

"You. Me. The fun we had tonight." Anthony said, with a wink. "You?"

Ian propped himself up on one arm also. "Forever… With you." He said, with a grin. They kissed each other and went back to sleep. And that was that.


End file.
